DX Super Mario Bros./World 0 - Peach's Castletown
World 0, also known as Peach's Castletown, is the zeroth world of DX Super Mario Bros. It consists of Toad Town, a few meadows, and Peach's Castle, but after clearing 0-Peach's Castle, a bigger meadow is added to the world. Level Information World 0-1 This level starts off at Mario's House. The player then go off a hill, where they will meet a mixture of the starts of World 1-1 of both Super Mario Bros. 1 and 3''. Goombas, Shy Guys and Fire Piranhas are common here. The Fire Flower makes its first appearance in this game along with the Super Leaf. *'Mushroom Coin''' - The player needs to go into the Warp Pipe near Mario's House, which reveals a secret room with a Mushroom Coin. *'Flower Coin' - The player needs to duck on the single white block, wait a little, as suddenly the player will fall behind it and get a Flower Coin. *'Star Coin' - The Star Coin is the least hidden, as it is seen in a cliff. The player need to use the Wall Jump to get it and survive. *'Airship Attack Reward' - Overworld BGM World 0-2 The player is seen outside a fort and meets a Warp Pipe that leads to an underground level, which introduces Ninjis and Bombshell Koopas. The latter is used to destroy some objects to access secrets. The Ice Flower appears here too. At the end, there's a Warp Pipe that leads to the Toad Town outskirts, where a Flagpole is placed. *'Mushroom Coin' - The player needs to enter the first Warp Pipe via the upside rather than the left side. Doing that activates a switch that reveals the Mushroom Coin. *'Flower Coin' - The Flower Coin is locked by several Solid Blocks. The player needs to use a Bombshell Koopa to get it. *'Star Coin' - The Star Coin is surrounded by a circling Fire Snake. Use an Ice Flower to defeat it. World 0-3 This level takes place in Toad Town. There are Toads working here, however, they can give the player tips they need later in the game. Goombas are here prominently, as are Pansers and Chain Chomps. The end of this level seems to end with a Goal Gate rather than a Flagpole. If the player has cleared World 0-Peach's Castle for the first time, the player is forced to play this level again under the Airship Attack condition, before they could move on to World 0-5. *'Mushroom Coin' - ??? *'Flower Coin' - ??? *'Star Coin' - ??? *'Airship Attack Reward' - Title BGM World 0-4 This is yet again meadows. The level appears to be composed of hills and Brick Blocks. Koopa Troopas are here the major enemies, although it also introduces Crazee Dayzees. The Mega Mushroom is introduced in this level. This level ends with a Roulette Box. *'Mushroom Coin' - ??? *'Flower Coin' - ??? *'Star Coin' - ??? *'Airship Attack Reward' - Underground BGM World 0-Peach's Castle Entering the castle makes it clear that Bowser possibly has taken it over, as Paratroopas are being busy hanging streamers with Bowser's logo on it. This level reveals what happened to Princess Peach. *'Mushroom Coin' - ??? *'Flower Coin' - ??? *'Star Coin' - ??? Trivia *This world seems to be based on the Worlds 1 of the New Super Mario Bros. games.